


Shiseiten Band

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Band Fic, Gen, the lost prince
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>untuk mengikuti kegiatan bersama bandnya, Hotaru kabur dari istana yang baru ia tinggali sebulan itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiseiten Band

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm with the band!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208438) by Ayashi Tetsuko. 



> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine  
> terinspirasi dari i'm with the bandnya Ayashi Tetsuko di fanfiction net. tapi tentu saja aku buat cerita yang benar-benar berbeda dari yang dibuat oleh Ayashi-san  
> Warning: keterangan waktu yang terkesan tidak ada. typo, ooc, gaje, warning lainnya yang tidak aku ketahui.
> 
> selamat membaca.

Hotaru menghela nafasnya, ia menutup jendela kamarnya sesaat sebelum melompat ke salah satu cabang pohon besar yang tepat berada di samping jendela kamarnya. Hotaru melirik beberapa penjaga istana yang berkeliaran di bawahnya. Hotaru menggenggam erat geta tengunya lalu berjalan dan melompat ke cabang pohon lainnya tanpa suara. Hotaru masih tetap fokus menjaga keseimbangannya serta perbuatannya agar tidak ketahuan oleh penjaga istana. Hotaru sampai pada pohon terakhir di dekat gerbang utama istana. Ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat penjaga gerbang utama yang sedang tertidur. Hotaru bersalto dan mendarat di tanah tanpa suara, melirik penjaga gerbang utama yang masih tertidur. Hotaru mengembangkan seringainya, ia berlari seraya masih membawa getanya di tangannya. Setelah agak jauh dan yakin para penjaga utama di istana sudah tidak ada lagi, Hotaru mengenakan geta tengu itu dan berlari menembus gelap dan sembabnya malam.

Hotaru menghela nafas lega ketika stasiun baru saja akan memberangkatkan kereta terakhir menuju ke tempat yang akan ia tuju. Hotaru mengenakan tudung kepala sweaternya ketika penjaga stasiun terlihat mondar-mandir di dekatnya. Meski keberadaannya masih off the record, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa tidak ada yang mengenal pangeran ketiga yang menghilang sejak bayi dan baru ditemukan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hotaru menghela nafas dan memasuki gerbong kereta, ia segera memilih kursi yang jauh dari pandangan penjaga gerbong. Hotaru membuka tudung kepalanya dan mengacak-acak surai keemasannya yang tadi terkepang kecil. Hotaru menyisir dengan jarinya.

_‘Huuh..., kenapa ibu dihamili oleh seorang raja sih?’_ keluh Hotaru dalam hati seraya mengenakan ikat kepala berwarna merah di keningnya, menggantikan ikat kepala yang terbuat dari emas murni itu. Hotaru memasukan emas itu ke dalam kantung celananya, mungkin akan di jual jika keperluan mendesak. _‘Kalau ibu tidak meninggal dan aku tidak disembunyikan ibu, apa aku akan betah di istana ya?’_

Hotaru turun di salah satu stasiun kecil di sebuah desa. Ia berjalan membeli sebuah minuman dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis, seraya menunggu orang yang akan menjemputnya. Seorang pemuda buta berjalan mendekati Hotaru. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya setelah meneguk habis minuman yang baru ia beli. Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Hotaru. Hotaru memandang datar pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

“Akhirnya bisa datang juga. Kenapa keluargamu melarangmu pergi-pergi sih? Memangnya kamu pangeran?” Tanya Pemuda itu. Hotaru mendengus.

“Mereka takut aku diculik lagi.” jawab Hotaru seadanya. Hotaru balas menepuk pundak pemuda itu. “Akira jemput sendirian?”

“Mana mungkin bodoh! Akari dan Bontenmaru menjaga mobil. Kyo sedang ada urusan mendesak di toilet.” Jawab Akira seraya tertawa kecil. Hotaru memutar matanya.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru memandang rumah kecil tempat teman-temannya tinggal. Tentu saja keempatnya sama sepertinya, atau setidaknya dulu sempat sama sepertinya. Tidak punya orang tua. Hotaru jadi teringat akan masa-masa di mana mereka berlima tinggal bersama di rumah tersebut. Saat-saat sebelum raja yang sedang melihat-lihat daerah perbatasan yang terbilang sangat kecil ini dan melihatnya yang sedang bekerja sambilan di sebuah mini market. Ah, seandainya ia bisa menolak gaji tambahan yang akan diberikan oleh pemilik toko jika ia lembur, mungkin saat ini ia masih bisa tinggal bersama mereka. Hotaru memang tidak memberi tahu kepada keempat temannya soal ayah kandungnya yang masih hidup ternyata adalah seorang raja. Ia tak ingin dimanfaatkan, meski kecil kemungkinan karena Hotaru kenal baik dalamnya mereka.

“Ah, gitar bass kesayanganku..., aku kangen padamu.” Ucap Hotaru lalu memeluk gitar bass bersimbol api. Pemuda berwajah cantik segera memukul kepala Hotaru.

“Ucapkan Tadaima dulu, kek!” bentak sang pemuda. Hotaru mendengus.

“Tadaima.” Ucap Hotaru dengan wajah dan nada datar. Akari merasa ingin memukul bocah sombong yang satu itu.

“Sudahlah Akari, toh dia tak bisa lama tinggal di sini. Kalau orang tuanya tahu ia kabur, pasti mereka akan segera membawanya kembali.” ucap pemuda berambut hitam kemeerahan panjang yang duduk dengan mengangkat satu kakinya lalu mengambil sebotol sake.

“Kyo....”

“Kyo benar, Akari. Berharap saja, mereka tidak menemukan tempat karantina band kita.” ucap pemuda bertubuh besar dengan eyepatch di mata kanannya yang terluka sejak kecil, sebelum bertemu dengan mereka. Akari berkacak pinggang lalu duduk di samping Kyo.

“Kenapa sih dengan orang tuamu? Sampai-sampai kau tak bisa kembali ke mari meski hanya sehari atau dua hari gitu?” Tanya Akari pada Hotaru, Hotaru kembali mendengus.

“Aku kan diculik, katanya, makanya mereka takut aku hilang lagi.” ucap Hotaru. Pemuda bertubuh besar segera merangkul Hotaru.

“Tapi kau hilang lagi sekarang. Hahaha....”

“Bonten..., ini demi band kita. Aku tak menyangka.” Ucap Hotaru. Bontenmaru menepuk-nepuk kepala Hotaru.

“Bukan hanya kau, kami juga. Dan kau tahu? Lagu yang membuat kita bisa lolos seleksi, justru lagu yang kau nyanyikan, bukan yang Kyo nyanyikan.” ucap Akira. Hotaru mengernyitkan keningnya dan menekuk bibirnya ke atas, membentuk segitiga.

“Padahal suara Kyo lebih bagus.”

“Itu membuktikan suaramu lebih bagus dariku. Mereka tertarik dengan suaramu yang entah kenapa semakin tinggi setiap kali menyanyikan bagian reff..” ucap Kyo.

“Kan memang nadanya begitu..., dan suaraku berat.”

“Yah, tapi masih lebih berat Bonten dan Kyo tentu saja.” Ucap Akari.

“Sudah-sudah! Lebih baik kita segera bersiap. Besok pagi tempat karantina kita sudah menunggu. Hotaru pakai baju-bajumu yang ditinggal di sini saja?” Tanya Bonten.

“Kau tak lihat aku tak bawa apapun selain membawa diri dan beberapa uang?”

“Ahahaha..., iya juga ya..., salah aku bertanya.”

~...~...~...~

Hotaru memadang Akira yang langsung menyalakan televisi yang tersedia di hotel tempat mereka dan beberapa band lain yang di karantina. Sebuah berita utama membuat ia harus terkejut setengah mati dan membuat keempat teman lainnya bingung. Tentunya bingung karena berita utama tersebut.

“Saat ini belum ada kabar terbaru dari istana. Seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan sebelumnya, pangeran ketiga yang baru saja ditemukan beberapa minggu yang lalu kini kembali menghilang. Istana masih belum mau membuka mulutnya mengenai rupa sang pangeran yang masih off the record itu.’ Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya. Akira meliriknya.

“Bagaimana kita bisa membantu kalau anggota kerajaan tidak memberi tahu wujudnya?” Ucap Hotaru. Akari mengangguk.

“Benar juga. Lagipula, kalau memang meminta bantuan rakyat dengan cara menyampaikannya melalui berita, wujudnya pun seharusnya diberi tahu.” ucap Akari.

“Jangan-jangan dari para anggota kerajaan pun hanya sang raja yang tahu rupanya.” Ucap Bonten berspekulasi.

_‘Enggak kok. Mereka masih tutup mulut karena aku keturunan bangsa asing. Padahal mereka bisa bilang kalau rambutku ini di cat saja karena penculikku atau alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal.’_ Batin Hotaru seraya menyisir surai keemasannya dengan tangan. “Aku boleh mandi duluan? Rambutku sudah berminyak dan berdebu.”

“Duluan saja, bocah. Kami pun tak berniat mandi sebenarnya.” ucap Kyo.

“Kalau Kyo jadi bau, aku tidur di sofa saja deh.” Ucap Hotaru seraya melenggang ke kamar mandi. Kyo menghembuskan asar cerutunya. Kyo berdecak kecil.

“Cih, masih sombong saja itu bocah.” ucap Kyo.

_‘Berita terbaru dari istana. Raja baru saja mengumumkan salah satu petunjuk mengenai rupa sang pangeran ketiga. Dengan sangat berat hati, Raja mengatakan jika nama yang ia berikan kepada sang pangeran adalah Keikoku dan pangeran menghilang dengan mengenakan kalung kepala yang terbuat dari emas dengan bandulnya yang berbentuk elemen api.’_

“Seperti kenal itu nama....” ucap Bontenmaru. Kyo melirik pintu kamar mandi yang mengeluarkan suara air mengalir.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru merebahkan bokongnya di sebuah sofa, lalu mengusap butiran-butiran air yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia menyampirkan gitar bassnya lalu meminum minuman yang tersedia di studio musik tempat mereka diperbolehkan untuk berlatih. Hotaru merogoh saku celananya dan menggenggam sebuah benda yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dari temannya. Hotaru mendengus, melepas genggamannya lalu mengeluarkannya dari saku celananya. Akira muncul seraya membawa beberapa makanan ringan dan Bonten yang membawa beberapa botol minuman. Akari membawa kertas berisi not balok dan lirik, sesekali ia terlihat menggerakan jari-jari tangan kanannya.

“Jadi, strategi kita selanjutnya adalah tetap menggunakan Kyo sebagai penyanyi utama. Namun, dari tiga lagu yang dibawakan, salah satunya adalah lagu yang dibawakan Hotaru. Ketika Hotaru menyanyi, posisi bass berpindah dari Hotaru ke Akira, dan posisi Akira yang gitaris akan Kyo gantikan.” Ucap Bontenmaru setelah semuanya terlihat santai menikmati makanan ringan yang disajikan. Hotaru menekuk bbirnya kembali menjadi segitiga.

“Ayolah bocah. Bagaimana pun, karena kau lah kita lolos seleksi dan dapat menjalani tahap sepuluh besar ini.” ucap Kyo.

“Lagipula hanya satu lagu setiap kita manggung, kok.” ucap Akira.

“Kalau lagunya itu terus penonton juga akan bosan.” ucap Hotaru.

“Nyanyikan saja lagu-lagu yang kau buat, yang dinyanyikan oleh Kyo saat ini. Kau kan menyumbang banyak lagu. Ketimbang Bonten yang hanya bisa menggebuk saja.” keluh Akari. Bonten mendengus dan melipat tangannya. Akira tertawa kecil.

“Tapi Kyo tetap yang paling banyak menyumbang, ya.”

“Setara dengan Hotaru, kok. Kalau kemarin Kyo tidak membuat lagu baru lagi.” ucap Akari.

~...~...~...~

_‘Istana masih menunggu dan mencari mengenai keberadaan pangeran Keikoku.’_ Hotaru menghela nafas ketika berita masih saja dipenuhi oleh kabar ‘menghilangnya dirinya’. Beruntung, ayahnya hanya memberi tahu nama yang diberikan pihak panti asuhan dan bukan nama aslinya. Nama aslinya memang berasal dari bahasa asing yang artinya sama dengan namanya sekarang, Hotaru. Hotaru mematikan televisi dan bergelung dalam selimutnya. Akira cemberut ketika ia melihat televisi yang tiba-tiba mati seraya melirik Hotaru yang sudah mulai tertidur di futonnya. Akira menyalakan kembali televisi dan mengecilkan volume suaranya. Hotaru kembali terbangun, ia berdiri menyeret futonnya menuju dapur.

“Masih sensitif banget sih! memangnya kau kucing!” Keluh Akira.

“Aku bosan dengan beritanya. Aku juga mau tidur. selamat malam.”

“Cih, malam.”

Hotaru menghela nafasnya lalu berguling di futonnya. Ia melirik langit-langit hotel. Teringat ketika ia pertama kali mendatangi rumah sekaligus tempat pemerintahan berlangsung itu. Hotaru dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kakak pertamanya memandang dirinya kesal. ia dapat mengingat bagaimana pandangan terpesona yang ditujukan padanya oleh kakak keduanya. bagaimana istri pertama ayahnya ikut memandang sinis padanya. bagaimana istri kedua ayahnya ikut memandang dengan senyum hangat. ia dapat melihat istri keempat yang sedang menggendong bayi yang merupakan adiknya dengan pandangan sendu.

‘Karena kau anak dari istri ayah yang ketiga, Sachika yang sangat dekat dengan ibumu yang akan menjadi ibumu sekarang.’ ucapan sang ayah saat itu ikut terngiang di pikirannya. Wajah manis sang istri kedua yang langsung memeluknya saat itu pun tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berbaring menyamping. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan bersalahnya dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru memetik bassnya dan membantu Kyo yang sedang bernyanyi dihadapan juri dan penikmat musik yang berkumpul. Sudah seminggu dan kini mereka sedang memperebutkan posisi untuk masuk ke seleksi lima besar. Tentu semakin sedikit peserta, semakin banyak tantangan yang harus mereka hadapi. Selama ini, permainan alat musik mereka tidak pernah mendapat komentar, tetapi suara Kyo yang kadang tidak stabil yang mendapat serangan. Berbanding terbalik dengan band lainnya yang mendapat komentar mengenai permainan alat musik yang kurang sinkron ketimbang karena suara vokalisnya.

Hotaru menunduk bersama kelima temannya ketika Kyo akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah lagu tanpa kesalahan seperti telat masuk irama yang selalu ia alami. Hotaru melepas gitar bassnya lalu memasangnya di punggung. Kyo mengambil gitar milik Akira dan Akira mengambil bass yang disediakan di atas panggung. Kini, giliran Hotaru yang menyanyi. Hotaru menarik nafasnya, mencoba tenang dan mendengarkan musik pertama sebelum ia menyanyikannya di saat yang tepat.

Tentu kelima temannya sudah dapat menebaknya. Seluruh juri bahkan melakukan standing applause ketika Hotaru selesai bernyanyi. Hotaru melirik keempat temannya yang sama-sama mengacungkan jempol mereka, Hotaru meleletkan lidahnya seraya membentuk huruf V dengan tangannya. Akari bahkan merangkul Hotaru dan mengusap surai keemasan Hotaru dengan sangat bangga.

“Shiseiten band, kalian tidak ada rencana mengganti vokalis saja?” tanya salah satu juri. Akari melirik Hotaru yang kembali menekuk bibirnya hingga membentuk segitiga.

“Aku lebih suka jadi bassist.” Ujar Hotaru.

“Padahal kalian bisa menang, lho jika kau yang menyanyi.” Ucap sang pembawa acara. Hotaru menggeleng.

“Kami sudah memutuskan Kyo jadi vokalis! Lagipula, dia leader. Klo aku vokalis, nanti leader gak menonjol. Aku juga gak suka terlalu menonjol.” Keluh Hotaru.

“Hahaha..., intinya anak ini yang tidak mau! Padahal dari dulu aku sudah bilang suaranya lebih bagus dariku!” ucap Kyo. Hotaru cemberut.

“Hahaha..., band yang sangat menyenangkan sekali. Seandainya kalian lanjut ke babak lima besar, kalian akan tampil di salah satu tv nasional. Dan semoga saja raja bisa menontonnya dan terhibur.” Ucap sang pembawa acara. Hotaru menarik nafasnya agak terbata. Akira yang menyadarinya segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Hotaru.

“Kau ini, kalau masih terengah-engah mudah sekali terkejut.” Ucap Akira.

“Habisnya tv nasional sih.” Ucap Hotaru seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru memakai tudung kepala, meski hal itu memang sedikit mengganggu pemandangan. Namun, Hotaru merasa tak punya pilihan ketika band mereka benar-benar masuk ke babak lima besar dan tampil di salah satu acara di stasiun tv nasional. Hotaru membuka tudung kepalanya dan melepas jaketnya ketika band mereka selesai tampil. Hotaru langsung mengambil posisi tertidur di sofa dan memandang ke langit-langit. Akari menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Hotaru.

“Memang sedikit demam. Minum obat gih, supaya mendingan nanti.” Ucap Akari. Hotaru mengangguk kecil, tetapi tangan dan kakinya melemas hingga ia tak sanggup untuk merubah posisinya. Emosi memang membuat tubuhnya melemah. Ia harus segera menghilangkan rasa takutnya itu agar performanya kembali seperti semula. Salah satu juri terlihat memasuki ruangan tempat Shiseiten Band menunggu, melihat keadaan Hotaru yang terlihat memburuk. Sang juri menutup pintu ruangan lalu berjalan kembali ke posisinya sebagai juri. Komersial break sudah selesai.

“Kau yakin bisa melanjutkannya? Kami kalah tak apa, kok.” Ucap Akira. Hotaru menggeleng.

“Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Kemarin aku cuma kurang tidur.”

“Makanya jangan memforsir diri, bocah. Telepon orang tuamu gih.” Ucap Kyo.

“Aku gak ingat nomor mereka.”

“Bohong! Mimpi saja kau bisa ingat!” ucap Akira. Hotaru cemberut.

“Mimpi dan angka itu berbeda.... uhuk, uhuk!”

“Nah, nah! Biarkan Hotaru istirahat. Gara-gara kalian, dia makin parah!” ucap Bonten seraya mendudukkan Hotaru dan membuatnya minum obat. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya setelah meminum segelas air penuh.

Akira menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruangan itu. Salah satu band saingan mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu mereka. Hotaru memiringkan badannya dan memandang sebuah berita khusus yang muncul di layar televisi. Mengenai gempa yang akan terjadi di wilayah mereka. ponsel mereka pun berdering bersamaan. Bonten segera menggendong Hotaru dan membawanya ke luar ruangan. Akari, Akira, dan Kyo juga segera mengikuti. Gempa muncul tak lama setelah mereka berhasil mencapai lobby. Bonten semakin mempercepat langkahnya, banyak anggota band dan produksi tv yang ikut berlari keluar. Wajah mereka panik, tetapi tetap berusaha tenang. Bonten menghela nafas setelah mereka berhasil menjauh dari gedung. Hotaru mencoba turun dari punggung Bonten. Ia dibantu Bonten berdiri memandang daerah sekitarnya.

“Gempa yang sangat tidak baik! Lihatkah kerumunan orang yang berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat konser tadi!” suara reporter Hotaru langsung berusaha memakai tudung kepalanya. Hotaru melirik ke bagian belakangnya. Entah kapan ia lupa jika ia melepas jaket yang ia kenakan.

“Ah, Hotaru-kun..., boleh minta pendapatmu soal gempa tadi?” tanya sang reporter. Hotaru membuka mulutnya yang tiba-tiba langsung merasa lemas. Bonten segera menangkap tubuh Hotaru.

“Maaf. Dia sedang sakit. Biar kami yang menjawab.” Ucap Kyo. Kyo melirik Bonten. Bonten mengangguk lalu membawa Hotaru menuju ambulans yang datang untuk memastikan kemungkinan adanya korban.

~...~...~...~

“AYAH! KEI-CHAN TADI TERLIHAT DI TV!” ucap seorang pemuda berambut perak yang segera membuka pintu kamar ayahnya. Sang ayah yang masih berlindung dibawah meja menjulurkan kepalanya, membuat sang pemuda memandang sang ayah seraya membelakan matanya.

“A..., Apa katamu, Shinrei?” tanya sang ayah. Shinrei segera menggeleng.

“Tadi ada orang yang mirip Kei-chan di tv! Tapi, sepertinya dia sedikit shock, soalnya ia langsung pingsan.” Ucap Shinrei.

“Keikoku muncul di tv?” sang ayah segera berusaha berdiri, tetapi kepalanya terbentur meja tempannya berlindung. Shinrei menahan tawanya melihat tingkah sang ayah yang terlihat begitu ketakutan. Raja yang memenangi banyak pertarungan kalah oleh sebuah bencana alam? Ah, ya..., bencana alam memang lebih menakutkan ketimbang perang. “Aduuh..., lalu stasiun tv apa dan sedang mengadakan apa?”

“Tati Yuu lagi nonton koncel telus tanah goyang. Untung ada caca chinlei.” Ucap anak kecil yang bergerak gembira. Shinrei berjongkok.

“Pangeran Yuu kembali ke kamar ya. Temani mama, ya.”

“Uhn!” Yuu segera berlari menuju kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar ayahnya itu.

“Adik pintar. Seperti, yang Yuu bilang. Kami sedang menonton konser yang disiarkan di tv. Tidak sepenuhnya konser, mengingat mereka juga bertarung untuk menjadi band indie nomor satu di negeri kita. Aku rasa, Kei-chan kabur karena ingin menonton konser itu. Konsernya sudah dimulai sejak Kei-chan menghilang, tapi baru sekarang disiarkan di tv.” Ujar Shinrei. Raja atas negeri itu segera mengusap kepala anak keduanya itu.

“Kalau begitu, mari kita pastikan. Kita coba untuk mengikuti konsernya atau bahkan menjadi juri tamu.”

“Ide bagus ayah.”

~...~...~...~

Hotaru membuka matanya. Langit-langit kamar hotel menyambutnya. Ia berusaha bangkit, tetapi Kyo langsung menahannya. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya. Kyo melirik ketiga temannya yang lain yang tidur di foton di samping kanan futon Hotaru. Kyo bergerak ke sebelah kiri dan meraih selimut futonnya.

“Bagaimana dengan konsernya?” tanya Hotaru.

“Konsernya dilanjutkan. Dan meski tipis dengan yang harus pulang, kita masih selamat dan dapat melanjutkan perjuangan kita.” Ucap Kyo.

“Maaf, ya.”

“Tidak apa. Sebenarnya hal itu terjadi karena ada kesalahan pada komunikasi ketika gempa terjadi. Vote untuk kita yang saat itu berada di puncaknya hilang ketika gempa terjadi, dan ketika akan dilakukan perhitungan ulang tidak semua orang berniat untuk melakukannya, alhasil kita nyaris kalah.” Jelas Kyo.

“Kalau pun aku tidak pingsan, mungkin aku bisa membuat mereka mau melakukan perhitungan ulang.” Ucap Hotaru. Kyo menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Sudahlah. Istirahat dan sembuhkan dirimu bocah. Besok kita akan mengikuti babak tiga besar lalu lusa setelah besok adalah babak grand final. Jika kita tidak berhasil ke grand final pun, kita tetap harus membawakan nama kita bersama band-band yang telah gugur sebelum kita.”

“Baiklah, Kyo.”

~...~...~...~

Hotaru membulatkan matanya melihat jadwal acara pada puncak dari kegiatan yang mereka ikuti. Mereka behasil masuk ke babak grand final. Karena suatu kejadian, grand final batal di laksanakan lusa, tetapi lima hari lagi. Namun, bukan berarti jadwal sementara tak bisa mereka lihat. Akari mengepalkan kedua tangannya, membawanya ke depan dagunya lalu bergerak gembira ke kanan dan ke kiri.

“Aaah! Aku tak menyangka kita akan membawakan lagu untuk raja dan ratu!” ucap Akari.

“Meski aku bingung kenapa yang ikut justru ratu kedua dan bukan yang pertama, tapi sungguh suatu kehormatan jika kita bisa membawakan yang terbaik bagi mereka.” ucap Bonten.

“Kyo. Aku akan bernyanyi ketika telah dinyatakan pemenangnya.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Eh? Kenapa Hotaru?”

“Yang terbaik biasanya ditampilkan terakhit. Walaupun jika seandainya kita kalah.”

“Hahaha..., kadang idemu bagus juga, Hotaru.” Ucap Akira.

Hotaru berjalan di belakang keempat temannya yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke hotel. Ia ingat sesaat sebelum pingsan kemarin, kamera sempat menyorot ke wajahnya. Hotaru yakin, raja dan ratu yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi tamu kehormatan bukanlah suatu hal yang kebetulan. Hotaru yakin, meski tidak seratus persen, kedua orangnya pasti tahu ia berada di kota ini. Syukur-syukur orang tuanya masih beranggapan jika ia adalah salah satu dari penonton.

Hotaru mengenakan tudung kepalanya ketika kamera dan salah satu reporter terlihat mencegat kepergian Kyo dan anggota Shiseiten lainnya. Hotaru berjalan mendekat, keempatnya lalu saling memandang. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya dan sang reporter menjawab jika selama dua hari ke depan, mereka akan meliput keseharian “Kyo and The Shiseiten” untuk kepentingan para juri dari kalangan umum serta dokumentasi.

“Sistem grand final masih di tentukan oleh perolehan suara penonton? Walah, sulit nih..., perolehan suara kita selalu beda tipis dengan band mereka.” Keluh Akira.

“Kenapa baru sekarang ada dokumentasi segala? Ingin ditampilkan di tv juga? Fufufu....” tanya Akari. Sang reporter mengangguk.

“Banyak penonton yang memang kebingungan memilih. Dan menurut produser, mungkin saja acara dua hari ini bisa jadi pertimbangan.” Jelas sang reporter. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia melepas tudung kepalanya. Kalau seperti ini, mau atau tidak ia harus menghadapinya. Menghadapi resiko jika orang tuanya langsung tahu keberadaannya.

“Apa raja akan menonton juga? Rencananya, grand final nanti mereka akan menjadi juri tamu.”  Tanya Bonten. Sang reporter mengangkat bahu.

“Ada kemungkinan. Pangeran Shinrei sebenarnya yang mengusulkan agar raja dan ratu menontonnya. Sepertinya Pangeran Shinrei tidak mau raja dan ratu larut dalam kesedihan karena menghilangnya Pangeran Keikoku.” Jelas sang reporter. Hotaru menyunggingkan senyumnya.

“Hoo, Pangeran Shinrei baik sekali.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Bisa jadi itu hanya strategi untuk menjadi putra mahkota. Raja belum memutuskan, bukan?” ucap Kyo. Hotaru melipat tangannya seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

“Ya, itu bisa jadi.”

~...~...~...~

Hotaru meletakan panci sup berisi nikujaga di kotatsu. Asap masih mengepul dari dalam panci. Akari terlihat sedang membagikan nasi kepada Akira dan yang lainnya. Akira menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, menunggu keempat temannya siap untuk makan. Bonten memberikan mangkuk berisi nasi pada reporter dan kameramen yang masih meliput mereka. Kyo mematikan cerutunya lalu duduk di samping kanan Akiran dan di samping kiri Bonten. Akari yang berada di sebelah kiri Akira memukul kepala Hotaru yang terlihat akan pergi.

“Dasar! Kemarin kau sudah sakit juga! Isi perutmu!” bentak Akari. Hotaru mengusap kepalanya lalu duduk di samping Bonten.

“Meski gak begitu mirip, Akari sudah susah payah menggambarnya, lho. Makan gih.” Ucap Bonten seraya menunjuk gambar anak ayam sombong pada mangkuk Hotaru. Hotaru memandang mangkuk itu dan mengusapnya. Hotaru mengambil sumpit dan mereka mulai makan.

Setelah makan, Bonten segera membawa piring-piring kotor itu menuju dapur. Akari merapikan meja makan dari tumpahan kuah nikujaga. Kyo kembali duduk di beranda seraya menghisap cerutu dan meminum sakenya. Akari membantu Bonten mencuci piring dan Hotaru yang sedang membersihkan diri. Meski mereka sebenarnya ragu jika Hotaru benar-benar mandi mengingat ia memiliki sedikit ketakutan akan air.

“Hotaru, kau masih di kamar mandi kan? Setelah selesai isi bak mandi ya.” Ucap Akira. Hotaru berteriak kecil. “Buatku bodoh! Lagipula kau takkan tenggelam di air sedangkal itu!”

“Meski dangkal tetap bahaya!” pekik Hotaru dari dalam kamar mandi. Akira tertawa kecil.

“Pokoknya nyalakan saja airnya dan isi bak mandinya. Kau ganti di ruangan lain juga boleh.” Ucap Akira.

“Ng..., ano....”

“Dia phobia air menggenang, apalagi yang ada arusnya. Soalnya dia pernah nyaris tenggelam.” Ucap Akira lalu mendorong kotatsu hingga sampai di pojok ruangan. Sang reporter mengangguk lalu duduk di bantal duduk yang belum dirapikan oleh Akira seraya menghela nafas kecewa.

“Setelah ini kami akan memasuki waktu santai. Kalau kau ingin bertanya, kau bisa bertanya pada saat itu.” Ucap Kyo seraya memandang bintang di langit dan meminum sakenya.

~...~...~...~

“Keunikan band kami? Kalau band lain hanya memiliki posisi masing-masing. Band kami bisa saling bertukar posisi. Selain Bonten yang tidak bisa menyanyi, kami berempat bisa jadi vokalis. Tentu saja posisi permainan alat musik kami bisa berubah-ubah. Meski vokalis utama tetap saja Kyo.” Jelas Akari.

“Jadi, misalnya kami tidak bisa hadir dengan full member, band kami tetap akan bisa menghibur. Pengecualian jika kelima atau hanya salah satu dari kami saja yang bisa.” Lanjut Bonten seraya memukul Akari pelan. Sang reporter tertawa kecil ketika Bonten dan Akari mulai berdebat. Kyo segera memukul kepala keduanya.

“Apalagi setelah Hotaru bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya yang masih hidup, Hotaru semakin sulit berkumpul dengan kami. Sudah genap  tiga minggu ya, kau kabur dari rumah?”

“Begitulah.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Lalu bagaimana dengan lagu-lagu yang kalian ciptakan. Apa ada orang khusus yang membuat lagu-lagu tersebut?” tanya sang reporter.

“Kami semua menyumbang. Misalnya kita ada proyek lagu baru, kami pasti menyumbang entah itu lirik maupun membuat nada lagunya.” Ucap Akira.

“Biasanya aku dan bocah ini yang paling banyak membuat lirik dan Bonten termasuk yang paling banyak membuat karangan nada, termasuk urusan mengarransemen untuk kami bawakan ketika manggung.” Jelas Kyo.

“Sedikit out of topik. Kalian tahu kan jika raja saat ini sedang kehilangan anak ketiganya. Kita akan bermain role play saat ini. Seandainya kalian adalah pangeran yang kabur dari istana apa alasan yang membuatnya?” tanya sang reporter. Hotaru merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

“Kalau aku, mungkin karena aku tidak betah.” Ucap Bonten.

“Kalau aku, mungkin karena banyak pihak yang memaksaku untuk pergi.” Ucap Akira.

“Mungkin karena aku disiksa..., yah, tapi agak mustahil, ya.” Ucap Akari.

“Mungkin karena aku memang tidak ingin menjadi pangeran.” Ucap Kyo.

“Kalau aku jadi pangeran, maka aku kabur karena aku ada urusan yang belum diselesaikan dan mungkin tidak akan dimengerti oleh raja.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Urusan? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya saja pada raja?” tanya sang kameramen.

“Pertama, karena mungkin raja akan menganggap enteng urusannya. Kedua, status pangeran yang hilang ini masih off record, mungkin saja selain urusan itu, ia ingin agar raja terpacu mengumumkan statusnya. Ketiga, masih berhubungan dengan status off record tersebut. Mungkin saja orang-orang yang terkait dengan urusan tersebut masih belum mengetahui dan pangeran merasa belum waktunya bagi mereka untuk tahu.” Ujar Hotaru. Hotaru memandang ke atas. “Tadi aku ngomong apa sih?”

“BUODOH!” Pekik Akari, Akira, dan Bonten yang sesaat tadi sempat terjungkal dari kursi. Sang reporter memandang ke arah lain dan meratapi nasibnya, mungkin karena sang reporter termasuk fans Hotaru.

“Apa ada benda yang selalu kalian bawa ketika manggung? Katakanlah benda terpenting di hidup kalian.”

“Milikku ada di belakang kalian.” Ucap Kyo seraya menunjuk sebuah sangkar burung dengan burung kecil yang ada di dalamnya. Burung itu terlihat mengangkat sayapnya sesaar. “Itu burung pemberian ayah angkatku sebelum meninggal.”

“Kalau aku sepertinya tidak ada.” Ucap Akira.

“Aku tongkat ini.” Ucap Akari seraya menunjuk sebuah tongkat yang diujungnya terdapat lingkaran yang menggantung lingkaran lainnya. “Kata pengasuhku, ini adalah peninggalan ibuku.”

“Eyepatch ini. Pemberian ayahku yang sudah tiada.” Ucap Bonten.

“Ikat kepala merah ini. Pemberian Yun-yun sebelum menghilang ketika melakukan wajib militer.” Ucap Hotaru. Hotaru merogoh kantungnya. “ Dan kalung imitasi ini.”

~...~...~...~

Touhaku dan Sachika, raja dan ratu, duduk di bangku khusus mereka tepat di depan panggung. Menunggu kemunculan band pertama seraya melihat interview dan kegiatan sehari-hari dari para anggota band yang sedang bersaing saat itu melalui sebuah layar besar. Touhaku menghela nafas dan mencoba melihat para penonton yang mulai berdatangan. Matanya menyisir, mencari surai keemasan dengan mata sipit yang khas. Sachika terkesiap lalu menarik tangan Touhaku. Touhaku memandang Sachika yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menunjuk layar yang menampilkan kegiatan sehari-hari anggota band bernama Kyo and The Shiseiten.

Touhaku membelakan matanya, ia menampar pipinya sendiri ketika sosok yang ia cari justru bukanlah sang penonton, melainkan sang peserta. Touhaku membulatkan matanya ketika sosok yang ia cari itu dipukul kepalanya oleh seorang anggota yang memiliki surai rose. Namun, hanya sesaat, ketika ia melihat sosok bersurai mentari itu justru malah tersenyum dan balas memukul bahu si surai rose.

“Mereka teman-temanku.” Ucap Hotaru yang muncul di belakang mereka seraya mengenakan pakaian dan tudung kepala berwarna hitam. Touhaku berbalik dan melihat Hotaru yang sedang bertopang dagu dan bersandar pada punggung kursi khusus milik Touhaku.

“Ke....”

“Ssst. Ayah dan mama masih merahasiakan aku, kan? Aku sudah berusaha untuk merahasiakannya, bahkan pada mereka kok.” Bisik Hotaru.

“Kei-chan..., kenapa kau tidak bilang pada mama? Kau membuat mama sangat khawatir.” Ucap Sachika. Hotaru menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Pertama, aku menghindari kemungkinan kalian akan melarangku. Kedua, aku masih belum menginginkan kawalan pengawal, apalagi jika bersama mereka hal gila bisa saja terjadi. Ketiga, aku tidak mau mereka memanfaatkanku setelah mereka tahu statusku. Meski aku tahu, kemungkinan itu sangat  kecil, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada.” Jelas Hotaru. Hotaru menegakkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. “Keempat, aku tak ingin menang karena bantuan ayah dan mama. Aku..., kami masih ingin berusaha sendiri.”

“Keikoku....” Touhaku memandang Sachika yang menunduk. Touhaku mengusap surai perak istri kesayangannya itu.

~...~...~...~

Hotaru memainkan bassnya seraya melirik ayah dan ibu tirinya yang terlihat terpana dengan penampilan mereka, tentu saja. Sudah tiga lagu mereka bawakan berturut-turut, dengan vokalis yang berbeda-beda. Setelah ini pun, ia akan membawakan lirik dari lagu ke empat. Akira mengangkat microphone lalu menunduk. Hotaru menyelempangkan bassnya di punggung lalu mengambil microphone dari tangan Akira. Akira mengambil bass yang ada di sisi panggung dan mulai melakukan tes kecil.

“Selanjutnya, aku yang akan membawakan lagunya.” Ucap Hotaru dengan senyum yang langsung disambut oleh gemuruh panjang dari para penonton. Kyo membawa gitar yang ia mainkan lalu berbisik sesuatu pada Hotaru. Hotaru kembali membentuk segitiga di mulutnya. Hotaru memukul bahu Kyo pelan. Kyo mulai memetik gitarnya, lagu pembuka mulai didengungkan. Hotaru menunduk, begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya ia mulai bernyanyi mengikuti irama musik. Hotaru bergerak sesuai dengan irama musik yang ia bawakan. Ia membawakan lagu yang cukup bersemangat. Sachika memeluk lengan Touhaku, tersenyum menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Hotaru.

“Beri semangat pada Kyo!” ucap Hotaru ketika Kyo mulai memainkan gitarnya. Hotaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Hotaru memasangkan kalung yang terbuat dari emas itu kembali di kepalanya, tepat di atas ikat kepala berwarna merah. Sachika tersenyum senang melihat anaknya itu kembali mengenakan bukti status pangerannya. Hotaru kembali bernyanyi diikuti dengan beberapa penonton yang sepertinya sudah cukup hapal akan lirik yang ia bawakan. Hotaru langsung menunduk hormat ketika lagunya selesai ia bawakan.

“Encore!” pekik para penonton yang langsung membuat gemuruh di ruangan tersebut. Hotaru melirik Kyo yang segera mengambil alih microphone.

“Hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kami mohon dukungan kalian semua!” ucap Kyo. Akira. Akari, Bonten, dan Hotaru segera mengangkat tangan kanan mereka dan tangan kiri mereka saling merangkul di sebelahnya.

“Demon eyes Kyo and The Four Saintly Heaven are back in action!”

~...~...~...~

Hotaru duduk di ruangan mereka seraya bersulang dengan teman-temannya. Meski mereka kalah dari pesaing mereka, setidaknya mereka mendapat gelar indie band terfavorit pilihan anak muda. Kyo meneguk beer dalam kalengnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan penuh semangat. Akira yang masih dibawah umur meminum soda dalam kaleng dengan perasaan penuh gembira. Akari meminum beer kaleng yang memiliki merek dagang yang berbeda dengan Kyo. Bonten meminum teh kaleng. Sementara Hotaru meminum kopi kaleng.

Pintu ruangan mereka diketuk dan terbuka. Menampilkan sang raja dan ratu yang terlihat ingin masuk. Akari segera merapikan posisi duduk dan cara meminumnya. Begitu pula dengan Akira dan Bonten. Hotaru meletakan kaleng kopinya lalu melipat tangannya. Kyo hanya melanjutkan minumnya. Sachika segera menghampiri Hotaru dan memeluknya erat, meninggalkan Touhaku yang hanya bisa menopang kepalanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hotaru menekuk bibirnya ketika Touhaku menutup pintu dan ikut mendekati Hotaru. Touhaku mengusap surai keemasan milik Hotaru. Akari, Akira, dan Bonten hanya saling berpandangan ketika raja dan ratu mereka memperlakukan Hotaru seperti anak kecil. Atau bahkan anak kucing yang baru saja ditemukan oleh pemiliknya. Kyo tertawa kecil melihat reaksi ketiga temannya itu.

“Hotaru itu Pangeran Keikoku.” Ujar Kyo. Ketiganya langsung memekik panjang. Hotaru melirik Kyo, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan semakin menekuk bibirnya membentuk segitiga. Kyo tertawa kencang melihat reaksi Hotaru.

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga. Hari menghilangnya Pangeran kan bersamaan dengan hari ketika Hotaru kabur dari rumah....” ujar Akira.

“Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Yuan memberi nama Keikoku padanya....” Keluh Bonten. Hotaru menunduk mendengar nama yang diucapkan Bonten. Hotaru menggenggam ikat kepala merahnya. Sachika memandang Touhaku yang mengangguk kecil. Akari menyikut Bontenmaru dengan agak keras hingga Bonten nyaris terpental. Bonten melirik Hotaru yang menghembuskan nafasnya dengan wajah dan nada datar. Namun, tetap saja keempat orang itu tahu kalau Hotaru sebenarnya sangat merasa kehilangan.

“Sudahlah bocah. Berharap saja ‘Yun-yun’mu itu masih hidup. Semakin kau berprasangka buruk....”

“Semakin hal itu akan terjadi. Aku tahu kok. Kan aku yang bilang.” Ucap Hotaru dengan nada datar, lalu agak sombong di akhir. Kyo mendengus.

“Rugi aku mencemaskanmu.” Hotaru meleletkan lidahnya dengan wajah datar.

“Kei-chan mau pulang sekarang? Atau mau makan dulu?” tanya Sachika seraya mengusap perut Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

“Kau masih ingin bersama mereka? Ayolah, Keikoku..., kapan ayah bisa mengumumkan keberadaanmu? Sekarang waktu yang tepat, kan?” ucap Touhaku.

“Sehari lagi....”

“Hei! Kami tidak apa kau tinggal! Kau kan sudah bertemu dengan orang tuamu! Senanglah sedikit!” keluh Akari.

“Kami belum bertemu dengan orang tua kami, atau bahkan mungkin mereka sudah tiada. Makanya kami masih berkumpul!” Ujar Akira.

“Kalau begitu terus, kau bisa kehilangan lagi, lho.” Ucap Kyo. Hotaru memandang Touhaku dan Sachika. Ia menunduk.

“Baiklah, aku pulang.”

~...~...~...~

Hotaru memandang ibu tirinya yang sedang menempelkan mahkota pangerannya dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah pemberian orang yang sudah mengasuhnya itu. Hotaru sampai sekarang masih kebingungan dengan statusnya yang di satu sisi Hotaru merasa seperti anak dari Yuan, tetapi jarak umur mereka yang hanya berbeda enam tahun membuat Hotaru seharusnya memanggilnya kakak. Sachika tersenyum puas ketika ia selesai menempelkan mahkota dengan benda kesayangan sang pangeran ketiga itu.

“Nah, kalau dulu kamu bilang pada mama, mama pasti tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk membuangnya, Kei-chan.” Ucap Sachika. Hotaru mengangguk. Sachika mendengus.

“Kei-chan. Sudah lebih dari sebulan ini, aku adalah mamamu, ibu yang akan mengasuhmu. Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku. Kau juga bisa cerita apapun pada Shinrei dan Yuu. Kalau kamu diperlakukan kasar oleh ibumu yang lain, kau bisa cerita pada mama. Mama akan membelamu.”

“..., mama pertama pernah memukulku karena aku tersandung di tangga. Jubahku kepanjangan..., dia tetap memukulku.” Sachika mengusap kepala Hotaru. “Waktu ayah datang, dia pura-pura membantuku. Aku salah ya?”

“Tidak, Kei-chan. Kamu tidak salah. Jubahmu kan, jubah milik Kak Shinrei yang lebih tinggi darimu. Nanti kalau jubahmu sudah jadi kamu tidak akan tersandung lagi. Tak apa, Kei-chan.”

“Mama ketiga selalu kebingungan ketika berhadapan denganku. Apa aku juga salah?”

“Mama ketiga baru punya satu anak, Kei-chan. Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk mengurus anaknya yang agak rewel.”

“Gak rewel kok, ma. Mama ketiga sering salah mengerti aja. Chibi kan ingin ganti popok, tapi mama ketiga malah beri susu.” Ucap Hotaru. Sachika memiringkan kepalanya sejenak lalu mengusap surai keemasannya itu.

“Kenapa bisa tahu?”

“Pertama, mama ketiga akhirnya menyadari popoknya sudah penuh. Kedua, waktu aku masih bayi aku juga menangis seperti itu ke ibu jika aku ingin ganti popok.”

“..., masa kamu sudah ingat, Kei..., kamu memang unik sekali.”

~...~...~...~

Hotaru kembali memetik bassnya, memberikan sajian terakhir sekaligus konser untuk kemenangan band saingannya. Hotaru hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika sang ayah bersikeras untuk memberi tahu statusnya yang sekarang pada seluruh rakyat, hari ini juga. Mungkin setelah ia dan kawan-kawannya selesai membawakan lagu ini, supaya tidak banyak yang terlalu menyesal karena sudah memberi kemenangan pada band saingan band mereka. Hotaru sih, sebenarnya senang saja ketika ayah dan ibu tirinya saat itu tidak membantu mereka sama sekali meski mereka mendapat kekalahan, ketimbang mendapat kemenangan tapi karena paksaan orang tuannya.

“SANGKYU!” Pekik Kyo seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menunduk. Hotaru merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil ikat kepala emas dengan lambang api di tengahnya. Hotaru mengenakannya lalu mengambil microphone yang diberikan Kyo.

“ARE YOU READY TO RAP?!” Pekik Hotaru yang langsung disambut gema dari para penggemar mereka. Jika saja ada dukungan perindividu, mungkin Hotaru akan menjadi pemenangnya. Memang wajah Kyo, Akari, atau Akira lebih tampan, manis, dan imut ketimbang dirinya, tetapi jika dilihat dari kualitas menyanyi tentu saja Hotaru yang paling banyak merasuk para penggemar mereka.

Touhaku dan Sachika saling mengangguk, mereka melihat keempat teman Hotaru yang mengacungkan jempol mereka. Touhaku dan Sachika naik ke atas panggung seraya membawa jubah kerajaan berwarna merah. Hotaru terdiam ketika permainan musik yang dibawakan teman-temannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Hotaru berbalik dan menemukan ayah dan ibu tirinya langsung memakaikan jubah tersebut. Touhaku merebut microphone dari tangan Hotaru.

“Beri sambutan pada pangeran ketiga kalian! Mibu Keikoku!” ucap Touhaku.

“Yang lebih dikenal sebagai Narumi Hotaru.” Ucap Sachika setelah menarik tangan Touhaku untuk mendekatkan microphone ke mulutnya. Hotaru melepas jubahnya, ia memandang jubah berwarna merah itu. Jubah yang berbeda dari jubah yang biasa ia kenakan. Jubah ini bukan jubah milik kakak pertamanya yang berwarna Ungu, bukan juga milik kakak keduanya yang berwarna biru. Tak mungkin juga milik sang adik yang berwarna kuning.

“Benarkah itu, Hotaru-kun?” Tanya sang pembawa acara. Hotaru menarik nafasnya, ia merebut microphone dari tangan sang ayah.

“Ya. Aku memang pangeran ketiga, kenapa? Cemburu? Ambil saja kalau kalian mau dan bisa.” Ucap Hotaru yang merona. Sachika langsung cemberut dan mencubit pelan pipi Hotaru. Sachika tersenyum ketika Hotaru mengusap-usap pipinya. Salah satu pentolan dari band saingan mereka langsung mengambil salah satu microphone yang tidak terpakai.

“Ka, kau bisa menang mudah jika kau memberitahu kalau kau itu pange....”

“Cukup! Aku dan Band ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluargaku! Kami masih ingin berusaha tahu!” ucap Hotaru.

“Kalau kami mengandalkan orang tua bocah ini, itu kita tenar karena bawaan. Bukan hasil kerja keras. Bocah ini lebih unik dari yang kalian pernah sangka.” Kekeh Kyo.

“Lagipun kami baru tahu kalau dia pangeran ketiga tepat setelah kekalahan kami diumumkan.” Tambah Bonten. Hotaru menghela nafas.

“Jadi, apa kalian tidak mau mendengar nyanyian terakhirku sebagai rakyat jelata?” Tanya Hotaru dengan wajah manis sedikit dibuat-buat. Namun, langsung membuat gemuruh penonton yang tiada batas.

“ENCORE!!!”

Touhaku dan Sachika tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pundak anaknya itu. Hotaru mulai menyanyikan kembali lagu yang ia bawa.

Tamat.

**Author's Note:**

> Endingnya aneh? maaf. aku memang selalu kesulitan membuat ending.
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
